Jewel
by WeirdoWhoWrites
Summary: Prince Perseus of the kingdom of Poseidon has been sent to the demi-god school to learn about the different humans –so that he won't be ignorant when he becomes his brother's right hand man—. After a few years of torture (school) a captivating new student arrives and captures the strong willed Prince's heart. Dedication to my cousin Alyssa and my friend Rachel. Rated T to be safe


A/N:

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER ^^ IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE DO REVIEW THEM AND I'LL GET RIGHT ON ANSWERING THEM. I DON'T ANSWER TO PM'S OR EMAILS BUT I WILL REPLY TO REVIEWS. DON'T BE A STRANGER! THOUGH WE REALLY ARE AND ALL OUR PARENTS HAVE TOLD US NOT TO TALK TO STRANGERS BUT WHAT THE HECK, THAT'S HOW PEOPLE MAKE FRIENDS!

DEDICATION OF THIS STORY GOES TO MY ADORABLE COUSIN 'ALYSSA' AND HER FRIEND, WHO IS ALSO MY FRIEND (I HOPE) XP 'RACHEL!' 3 3 3 LOTSA LOVE TO BOTH YOU CUTIES! HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! REVIEW, DO NOT SEND ME A TEXT SO THAT I'LL HAVE TONSA TONSA REVIEWS AND LOVE YOU BOTH EVEN MORE! 3 3 3 SORRY I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO FINISH THIS BEFORE CLASSES START SINCE IT STARTS TOMORROW BUT ONE CHAPTER SHOULD BE A GOOD ENOUGH LEAD THAN NOTHING RIGHT? LOVE YOU GUYS! GIVE MY LOVE TO AJ TOO! 3 3 3 REALLY?! ONE WHOLE LONG STORY IN A FEW DAYS?! YOU GUYS TRYING TO KILL ME?! THAT'S THE SCHOOLS JOB!

PHEW! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? TEN PAGES OF THIS? HAHAHA XD I CAN'T SINCE ITS ACTUALLY ELEVEN! YES! THAT'S HOW MUCH I LOVE WRITING 3 (I actually just started writing this last night when I watched the STAN LEE video 3 Man, that guy is the epitome of AWESOME! 3)

I apologize for the different types of story writing this story may exhibit but please bear with me as it is the only way I actually know HOW to write this story.

**_Summary: Prince Perseus of the kingdom of Poseidon has been sent to the demi-god school to learn about the different humans –so that he won't be ignorant when he becomes his brother's right hand man—. After a few years of torture (school) a captivating new student arrives and captures the strong willed Prince's heart._**

**_Rated T to be safe. _**

**_Percabeth 3_**

**_But Artemis shall always be my favorite goddess 3_**

**_I AM A HUNTRESS BABEH! BURNING! *^*_**

**_DON'T FORGET TO PAY HOMAGE TO MY AWESOME GODESS *O*_**

**_IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS: PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_PLEASE!_**

**_START!_**

Firsts

_8:32 AM_

_Demi-god Academy_

_Percy POV_

"Hey! You're the new student, right?"

I couldn't help but wince, watching the large burly girl take hold of my shirt and drag me a few centimeters up in the air. Oh great. First day of school and here I am flying in the halls. Puh-lease, I've handled much worst in my life, with Trident –my half brother—breathing down my back every day waiting for every mistake I was bound to make, a little girl couldn't possibly hold a match compared to him.

"So what if I am? That none of your business" Oh sure Percy, aggravate the hulk-lady even more. Its like you read the book of a hundred ways to make sure your bullied in school.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna get it good newbie" The burly woman threatened, pulling me even closer.

And there goes my personal space. Ok. Time to show 'em who you are Perseus!

"Excuse me, but I think you need to learn a thing or two about how to deal with new people" I mumbled, too intoxicated by my utter concentration in finding the closest water pipe –which happened to be a drinking fountain—and slowly gripping the water into my will.

"What was that? I didn't quiet hear you, seaweed head" She began pulling a fist, putting all her power in one giant punch. But before the fist could hit me and probably turn my brain into mush, a blast of water from the water fountain pushed her into the lockers. I smirked, perfect, that'll teach her to mess with me. She had let her tight grip on my shirt loosen enough for me to get down into a crouch so that I could hover over my work.

"Yeah, I am the new student. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Call me Percy" I spoke smug with the usual glint of mischief in my eyes. Hey, father did always tell me first impressions were important. Fixing my crumpled shirt a bit, I stood up straight another girl barreling towards me. What was with the women here?!

"You are awesome! How'd you do that?! Clarice was all ready to pound your face into next season but then you were all like….WAPOW! And then she went BAM! Oh my god, now I am rambling…ahaha…hi there, I am Piper" She finally calmed down, the light blush on her cheeks still there from all the excitement she had relayed to me.

"Percy" I smiled, hey, a pretty girl was actually talking to me, though she was a bit strange, we all were.

We shook hands, her grip a bit more enthusiastic than any normal person. Maybe she was in an adrenaline rush or something.

"Come on, I'll show you the ropes." She spoke cheerfully, pulling on my arm with a large smile on her face.

"Uh…actually I—" I was cut off as she began dragging me around the halls, quickly explaining each and every room in detail.

"And last but not the least, the war room!" Piper -whom I've learned is from the Aphrodite dorms—spoke, her rambling hasn't stopped yet, but it was the sort of talk I could tune out but for once, I was actually interested.

"War Room? What's that for?" I asked, her eyes glowed even more, if that was possible.

"The war room is where the assigned heads of each dorm come to convene for emergency meetings and stuff. I am not really sure, whenever Jason gets a chance in there, Thalia just kicks him out. See, everyone here is very touchy about who gets the head seat but since Silena's chosen me to inherit her seat when she graduate's I can join in every now and then when it's not a life threatening meeting" She paused to take a deep breath but a question had floated in my head.

"And how often do these life threatening meetings occur?" Her face scrunched, whatever she was going to say before that disappeared. Hey, demi-gods were born ADHD's.

But before she could answer, another soft voice answered, capturing our attention.

"Oh, very often"

We glanced around for the source of the voice, after a few seconds of searching, Piper's frown turned into a large grin and she laughed. Ok, ADHD was fine, but maybe…just maybe this girl was a bit looney.

"Annabeth! I thought you were out with Jason and Nico chopping off Minotaur's head" Piper laughed, talking to thin air.

A girl suddenly appeared in front of us both, a cap in her hands and a large grin on her immaculate face. Man, this girl was pretty. Was she another Aphrodite kid? No, wonderful grey eyes such as hers only belonged to one goddess and that goddess only.

"I was. The boys are busy showing off at the canteen, I came to check on the paperwork" She replied, was it just me or was she watching me suspiciously?

"Oh, Annabeth, this is Percy! He's the new kid who just kicked Clarisse's butt into the lockers!"

Oh sure Piper. Great introduction. Why not just tell her I am a nine headed hydra therapist while you're at it. Oh wait. Was she laughing? Wow. Even when she's laughing she's pretty.

"Any hater of Clarisse's is a friend of mine. Sorry you had to get your welcoming from two loonies, but I'd be glad to give you a less hyper tour when Piper's done with you"

Piper frowned at this, we both laughed at her discomfort. Piper was alright; a bit hyper, sure…but Annabeth was the type of person I could see myself hanging out on a regular basis.

"I might just take you up on that offer, Annabeth" I spoke, a smile on my face.

Her playful grin fell, as did mine when I noticed hers did. A wary look came on her face again.

"Uh oh. You talk like a royal. Did I break any law in your land? Tell me quick" She spoke, her teasing tone not enough to hide her fear. Well, just from me apparently, Piper seemed clueless.

"He is! Poseidon's kid. Don't mind her Percy, she's always been like that since she met Nico and Bianca" Piper laughed, punching Annabeth's arm lightly

"Ah. My dear cousins…they are…peculiar…" I tried joining in the conversation. The two gave me strange looks before laughing, apparently at my choice of words.

"ARE NOT! Percy Jackson you take that back! You low down sea loving, ship riding, weirdo!" A familiar yell echoed through the halls. Heads turned and body's dove for cover as Bianca came charging in—almost felt like joining in-, as she dragged Nico by the ear.

I smirked at the familiar sight. "I see some things never change"

"Annabeth! You KNEW they were going to be there! Traitor!" Nico wailed, sniffling for a dramatic effect. Which seemed to just bounce off the girl. How interesting. A girl immune to the charms of the kids of the big three.

Annabeth shrugged, leaning down to Nico's level seeing as how he was shorter than her. Her wavy blonde hair falling forward as she put her hands on her hips.

"It's every man for himself when Bianca and Thalia are involved, Nico. Plus it was just Jason's and your idea to parade the Minotaur horn around" She explained, maybe or maybe not noticing the way his face flamed up. Oh yeah. This girl was good.

"Hate to break this little family get together but I still need to get my schedule" I spoke up, as Nico's pleading face fell on me. This kid owed me, big time, if I could pull this off.

"Annabeth can take you!" Nico immediately suggested, Annabeth pulled back to give me a questioning look as if she had already caught on. I gave her a toothy grin, to which she replied with an eye roll.

"Piper will. I have papers to do" She immediately spoke up, turning around and putting her cap on, disappearing without a sound, that is…until the war room door opened and closed.

"I need to go punish this trouble maker before the principal does. Good luck Piper! Jackson, I have a score to settle!" Bianca spoke, dragging Nico further down the hallway and away from us.

Piper sighed, for once looking less than perky perfect.

"Come on hot shot, let's get you your schedule from the principal's office" She spoke, back to dragging me.

A million questions ran through my head, more than half of the million floating through my head were about the blonder haired, grey eyed beauty. And so I decided to ask Piper.

"Piper, can you tell me about Annabeth?" I began, cautiously gauging her reaction.

A sly grin slowly crept on her face.

"What about her?" She retaliated, giving me a quick assessing glance.

"Um…" I trailed off, the questions in my head suddenly drawing up blank till one popped up loud and clear "Is she a head of one of the dorms?" A safe question albeit and obvious one.

Piper answered anyway with a quick nod.

"She is. Athena's dorm. She's one of the lucky few that were actually chosen by Athena herself when she got to school. The other people who were given the same privilege were Odysseus and George Washington"

Wow. Odysseus and George Washington, talk about varieties in a family. No Percy. Concentrate.

"—She's the best at everything except for insect studies when we have to stduy spiders. She hates those. And…well…really, that's all I can think of. That girls perfect at everything she does" Piper spoke, her mood slowly turning into a sulky one as she thought of any flaws Annabeth could have.

"Sounds too good to be true" I shrugged, trying to make her feel better. Piper gave me a warm smile before we continued walking, this time, in peace.

'So the girls, a kid of Athena, so combat skills, strategies and other sorts of information are born into her. But she can't be THAT good at everything…then again, she's supposed to be in the same level as George Washington and Odysseus but those guys had weaknesses too. Or…that's what history tells me.'

My shoulders slump in exasperation. 'Ok dad, so that's what you meant by "having much to learn about the world", I get it'.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

12:00 pm

_Cafeteria_

_Percy POV_

"Percy, these are my friends. Maybe you've met a few of them in your classes, but these are Hazel, Leo, Jason and Frank" She introduced each person, gesturing to each. The people sitting around the table looking up with a ready smile -except maybe for Jason's questioning glance- but smiles nonetheless.

"There he is! Man of the hour! Beater of butt ugly bullies! Peeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrcccyyy JACKSON!" The man introduced as Leo hollered, gaining a bit more than unwanted attraction as he stood up and got me a chair.

Hazel merely rolled her eyes and reprimanded him "Leo, don't forget what got Jason in trouble this morning"

"Uhg, don't remind me Haze. Another scolding from Thalia and my ears are going to take a permanent vacation" Jason groaned, finally sparing me a grin before offering a fist –to which I bumped with my own—

"WazZAP, cuz" I greeted, plopping down in an empty chair. Leo laughed like a hyena beside me.

He groaned. "Your butt if you don't stop with all the stupid jokes"

Frank suddenly dropping his fork on the table stopped the merriment, we glanced at him, his mouth hung open –weather in shock or because he was about to eat what was on that fork we might never know—but then we took a more calculated at where his eyes were facing.

There, Clarisse in her three hundred pound –alright I am exaggerating—ogre form, was having a civil discussion with Annabeth, if the four people who were holding her back from mauling the pretty head of the Athena dorm was as civil as she could get.

The people around the table glanced around at Jason, whose eyes had concentrated fully on the scene, a hand dropping to pick up a coin from his pockets.

It was amazing how the entire cafeteria hushed so everyone could over hear what Clarisse was making a scene about.

"Annabeth, you can't be serious! That guy disgraced the name of Ares! He can't just walk around the hallways without a proper black eye!"

A few curious glances towards my direction had me cringing. Great. This was how I made a reputation here: Percy Jackson, the one with a black eye from Ares' children.

"Calm down Clarisse. You'll get a chance to pulverize him later, in a real honorable battle. In the meantime don't try to make lunch into a battle field. If you touch a hair on that kid before the 'battle' then there is no honor for Ares" Annabeth calmly explained, starring straight into Clarisse's eyes to show her that she really believed in her words and that the Ares kid should too.

Clarisse calmed down, quickly finding her center before barging out of the cafeteria, the other Ares kids, in a show of rebellion, stood up from their chairs and followed her. Sighs of relief went through the cafeteria at their exit. We turned back to our lunches, an awkward silence hanging in the air. The silence continued till the savior of the hour –Annabeth—sauntered over to our table and sat right next to me.

"You 'do' know how to use a sword right?"

I smiled at her "One of the best undersea"

She sighed in relief. "Alright, I am going to go tell Chiron. Jason and Frank, try to make sure Percy doesn't get pounded before the battle. I told Clarisse 'she' couldn't do anything before the battle, that doesn't go for the rest of the Ares kids. Piper, try talking Silena into doing something about calming them down, try to get the entire Aphrodite dorm on it. Leo, I've told you time and time again to get your mechanical stuff out of the front lawn. Hello Hazel"

Smiles were exchanged; it seemed nobody was bothered at her bossiness. I couldn't either when she was deliberately trying to save me from a butt whooping as Leo had so pleasantly informed me though it was completely unnecessary. I am a Prince for gods sakes, I can handle myself.

"Alright, bye Annabeth! Good luck!" Hazel greeted, giving a small shy way Annabeth's way before she left.

"Is she always like that?" I wondered out loud.

"Yeap, though she's a bit bossy. She's just looking out for her friends" Hazel shyly spoke up, a small smile on her face.

"Oh. And you apparently seem to be a new one" A deep set voice entered the conversation.

I turned, looking up to yet another blonde haired, blue eyed figure. Too much mischief in his eyes for him to be an Aphrodite kid as well, maybe Hermes or Nemesis but he didn't seem like an Athena kid.

"Luke" Frank spoke, a bit of dread in his voice.

"Hey there kiddies, just wanted to check on the new kid" Luke spoke cheerily, though not as hyper as Piper this morning.

"It seems everybody wants a piece of me today" I joked lightly making Leo burst into a smile.

Luke patted my head and plopped down on Annabeth's empty chair.

"You must be Percy. Pleasure" Luke greeted.

"Mhmm" I greeted in return with my mouth full of sloppy joe. Mmmm. Good ole sloppy joe.

After that, we just went into a discussion, Pro's and Con's of a battle as they tried to fill me in on what sort of opponent Clarisse was like. Apparently most of them –minus Jason and Luke—hadn't fought against Clarisse all due to Annabeth intervening on their behalf. When I had wondered out loud why Luke was helping me, a blush covered his face and he ran off into the same doors Annabeth had taken just a while ago.

"What's his problem?" I asked the others, an eyebrow scrunched in confusion.

"Annabeth's like his little sister. Thalia had Jason" Piper gave him a look to which he stuck his tongue out at her playfully before continuing "and Nico had Bianca but Annabeth had never had someone yell at her like Luke does. Most of the time the roles are reversed though since Annabeth is so mature but Luke has his moments" Piper explained

Hmm…I see…so what on earth was this heavy feeling being lifted from my shoulders?

THE EPIC AWESOME LINE OF BREAKING-NESS! THE EPIC AWESOME LINE OF BREAKING-NESS!

4:21 pm

_Gym (Battle Grounds)_

_Third Person POV_

Percy cursed the gods in his head as he dodged a rather powerful swipe at his head, trying his damndest to not look at Clarisse's face as she was intent to behead him then clobber what was left. Annabeth was watching and he needed to put on a show. With a flirty wink in her direction, he dove for another attack on Clarisse, blow after blow were all blocked by her sword and shield alternately before Percy had seen the pattern. 20 minutes into the game and neither looked bothered by the lapsed time.

With a large grin, he took a step forward –a fake if you will- and decided to change tactics by taking a quick step to the left before lunging once more. Clarisse, who had been taken off guard by the mistaken fake attack, recovered quickly, now diving into her pattern of attacks.

"Your pretty good for a new kid" She taunted, pushing his sword away from her using her shield.

"Thanks. Training with the best helps" He replied, ducking gracefully before kicking her feet off balance so she would tumble to the floor with a loud yelp, the weight of her shield pulling her down.

Gasps went through the crowd as Percy, the mighty prince of the sea, held up his sword a mere few inches over her neck. A boy from the crowd tried to jump up on the battle stage.

"Stop, She gives!" He bellowed with eyes wild with fear for his girlfriend's safety.

"Chris!" Clarisse growled towards the voice

Percy, momentarily dazed by the abrupt distraction –though not enough to take his sword away-, gave Clarisse's blush a questioning look. Ohoho, so little miss tough girl had a weakness too.

Annabeth stood up on stage, giving Chris a questioning look. "Are you sure Chris?" She asked simply, glancing between Chris and Clarisse, with suspicion.

'Was she always so suspicious about people?' Percy thought, his dark eyes with a hint of green tint in them shone with amusement at the scene of Chris and Clarisse dueling it out with words while his sword was at Clarisse's neck.

Annabeth began the count.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!" The crowd joined in, eyes wide with anticipation at their bullies demise from the height of her throne.

"7!"

"6!"

"5!" Clarisse's eyes became wild at the prospect of losing a duel to a newbie. A hand quickly searching for her sword

"4!" Her hand had gripped the hilt of her sword

"3!" She had tried to pull up the sword but was then blocked by Percy's foot making contact with her hand, her grip loosened enough for her to have dropped it as she cried in pain

"2!" She brought her shield up in a last ditch effort aiming to hit Percy away from her.

"1!" The crowd was screaming, yelling and biting their nails in anticipation till it finally burst into euphoric glee when Annabeth pressed the buzzer to end the game. Unfortunately for Percy, the shield connected with his head just after the loud buzzing sound erupted.

"PERCY!" Annabeth had yelled, running to his side as he fell to the ground a few meters from where he had been standing. His sword flying into the crowd –much to the shrieking Aphrodite kid's luck—as blood began to pool around him at Clarisse's heavy blow.

Just as fast as the crowd had cheered, the sobered up silence rang through. Annabeth connected eyes with Will Solace, the head of the Apollo cabin, who rushed up the stage with two assistants just as Annabeth tried to make Percy drink a few drops of the Ambrosia liquid.

Clarisse sat up, thoroughly confused at the events until her eyes landed on the pool of blood. Sure, she was used to blood, being the daughter of Ares –she had inherited his bloodthirsty nature— but she had frozen up due to the dishonorable way she had drawn blood from her opponent. Chris ran up the stage to hold her shivering figure.

"PIPER!" Annabeth yelled, her eyes searching the crowd for the renowned charm speaker of the school.

Piper ran up, with a little help from Jason –who flew her there— and began talking to her unconscious friend, the ones who were within hearing distance immediately putting on ear plugs so they wouldn't fall for whatever she was going to say. Annabeth quickly pulling Jackson to the side for help in controlling the crowd as Thalia and Bianca were not around.

"Ok. Battle's over folks. Percy will live, both Will and Piper are on his case. Please exit the room in an orderly fashion" He spoke, arms crossed over his chest.

The crowd, unsure of themselves, began following orders immediately –with help from the large majority of the Hermes kids who immediately jumped to orders when Luke received a glare from Annabeth.

A few people stayed behind. Namely: Clarisse, Will and his two assistants, Luke, Chris, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Silena.

True to Jason's word, Percy did survive, after a few minutes of coaxing from Piper he had actually woken up, murmuring Annabeth's name over and over again much to her embarrassment.

"What? Who died? No wait! Did I win?" He asked, eyes glancing around at all their faces.

"Yes. Though I doubt Chiron will allow you both to duel again" Frank spoke up to answer.

Percy lied back down, his breathing labored and his eyes wide with adrenaline?

"Alright, I am still alive. Anybody know a good coffee place, I feel like a million bucks at the moment" He offered, a goofy grin on his face

EPIC LINE OF BREAK EPIC LINE OF BREAK EPIC LINE OF BREAK EPIC LINE OF BREAK EPIC LINE OF BREAK

5:06 PM

_Coffee Shop outside of town_

_Third Person POV_

"Sooo….how come we had to drive all the way out of town to get some coffee?" Percy asked Jason, who was sitting beside him in the taxi they had taken.

"We always come here, they have the best coffee" He replied easily, a small grin on his face.

"And the best secret in the entire school" Frank mumbled in the front seat which earned him a kick from Piper who was directly behind him.

"It's a surprise. Don't ruin it till we get there" Piper growled, Leo roaring with laughter beside her.

"Secret? What secret?" Percy asked, half wondering why he was suddenly so hyper with an adrenaline rush.

"You'll see when we get there" Grover, who was the school taxi driver and just about everything else that seemed to do with odd jobs around the school, answered much to Percy's surprise.

"Too bad Hazel couldn't come" Percy spoke up after a short moment of silence

Easy grins were shared around the cab.

"Yes, too bad" Leo spoke, a teasing tone in his voice.

"WERE HERE!" Grover yelled, making an abrupt stop with his hooves, Percy flying forward but was thankfully pulled back by both Jason and Leo.

"You alright Perc?" Piper asked with worried eyes on him.

"Yeap. Just PEACHY." He mumbled, as they got out of the cab, Grover driving off with a quick tip of his hat.

Percy took a quick looks around him. The café seemed decent, a bit on the rotting side maybe but it had this homey feeling that shone through with all the flowers and green grass growing around it along with the trees filled with fruits.

"Café Demeter" He read the large signboard on top of the café's front wall. Well now the green everything was explainable.

"This is where the kids who can't pay the tuition due to various reasons are put to work in, their given allowances and reasonable hours of course" Piper explained, checking her purse for something.

I nodded, so the school was thoughtful enough to help its students every now and then. Alright. Explainable. Maybe even normal even.

We entered through the rickety front door, smiles on our faces as the little bell tinkled to announce our arrival. A worker in a maid costume straightened up and turned around, a large smile on her tanned face in mid greeting before she saw who we were, the other worker behind the counter glanced up at the waitress for her lack of greeting but when she noticed us, fell deeper as she tried to drown herself in her chair.

"Hey there Annabeth, Hazel! Guess who we brought!" Leo perked up, not at all reading the tension in Annabeth's eyes as they were led by another waitress to an empty booth.

FIN.

I'd place a dictionary here but since I am not making an anime I don't think you guys need one but if there are words you don't understand,review them and i'll explain 'em. I am nice see. :)

**_Percabeth 3_**

**_But Artemis shall always be my favorite goddess 3_**

**_I AM A HUNTRESS BABEH! BURNING! *^*_**

**_DON'T FORGET TO PAY HOMAGE TO MY AWESOME GODESS *O*_**

**_IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS: PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_PLEASE!_**

**if you want a dedication in this story, start coughing out ideas. BI**

A/N:

AND CUT! FIRST CHAPTER DONE! WEEKLY UPDATES ONLY SINCE I AM STARTING COLLEGE TOMORROW. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? ME? IN COLLEGE? WITHOUT A SINGLE FRIEND BY MY SIDE? HOW ON EARTH AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE FRIENDS? I HAVEN'T DONE THAT SINCE HIGHSCHOOL STARTED! IF YOU DON'T GET AN UPDATE THEN I APOLOGIZE SINCE ACCOUNTANCY ISN'T THAT EASY –OR SO I AM TOLD—

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER ^^ IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE DO REVIEW THEM AND I'LL GET RIGHT ON IT. I DON'T ANSWER TO PM'S OR EMAILS BUT I WILL REPLY TO PM'S. DON'T BE A STRANGER! THOUGH WE REALLY ARE.

DEDICATION OF THIS STORY GOES TO:

MY ADORABLE COUSIN 'ALYSSA' AND HER FRIEND, WHO IS ALSO MY FRIEND XP 'RACHEL! 3 3 3 LOTSA LOVE TO BOTH YOU CUTIES! HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! REVIEW, DO NOT SEND ME A TEXT SO THAT I'LL HAVE TONSA TONSA REVIEWS AND LOVE YOU BOTH EVEN MORE! 3 3 3 SORRY I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO FINISH THIS BEFORE CLASSES START SINCE IT STARTS TOMORROW BUT ONE CHAPTER SHOULD BE A GOOD ENOUGH LEAD THAN NOTHING RIGHT? LOVE YOU GUYS! GIVE MY LOVE TO AJ TOO! 3 3 3


End file.
